The present invention relates to a pair of quick-close adjustable pliers operable capable of being operated with one hand.
The current state of the art in the field of quick-close adjustable or xe2x80x9cmultigripxe2x80x9d pliers comprises two categories of tool.
The first category includes pliers that can be operated with only one hand, in which the articulation means (or xe2x80x9cfingerxe2x80x9d) is normally disengaged from the articulation surface, which is generally toothed. An example of this type of tool is described in EP-A-0 218 760. One disadvantage with these pliers lies in the absence of memory of the articulation point, which can be obtained only by clamping an object. As soon as clamping is released the pliers return to the wide open position, And this forces the operator to overcome the force of the jaw-opening spring each time the pliers are used. Repeated use of such a tool is therefore very tiring.
The second category includes pliers of the aforementioned type, in which the finger is normally in engagement (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297 802). These pliers remember the articulation point, but need both hands for the closing phase. The xe2x80x9cclosing phasexe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning the step during which the two jaws are not in contact with an object that is to be gripped, and forces are exerted on the handles in suitable directions that tend to close the jaws.
The object of the invention is to provide a pair of quick-close adjustable pliers which combines the advantages of both of the above types of pliers. Specifically, the object is to provide a pair of pliers which, can be operated with one hand, and which also remembers the articulation point after adjustment.